


Remember me

by Kuroos_kitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brain Surgery, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Half a Hospital fic, Kuroo and Kenma meet in high school, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pining, Please help me why do I do this?, Sad, Sad Kozume Kenma, Sad Kuroo Tetsurou, Terminal Illnesses, heart failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroos_kitten/pseuds/Kuroos_kitten
Summary: Kenma glanced up at him and his eyes widened.He was beautiful, in a way Kenma could only describe as perfect.Sure, his hair resembled bed hair when it stuck up on angles Kenma didn’t think was possible and a bit flopped down to cover his eyes which were a beautiful golden-brown, shiny, and alive.If his face wasn’t already enough, he was built solidly and tall, an athlete for sure.He looked older than Kenma maybe a third year.Kenma had stopped walking. He knew he was staring. But how couldn’t he? The guy was beautiful.The person stopped when he noticed Kenma and he started smiling, lifting his hand in a wave.Kenma dropped his head so his hair covered the blush that had spread across his cheekbones and scurried past the person towards his classroom.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Lots of side references to other relationships, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I have posted soooo...  
> I hope it's good and you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry it took so long as well I will try and update it regularly. But anyway if you enjoy this let me know!  
> Without further ado, I present my fic.

Kenma was an introvert.

No one really knew him and Kenma liked it this way. Being like this meant that he could do what he wanted without people telling him that they were judging him because didn’t have many friends. But that didn’t really matter.

Kenma liked to play games and would gladly play them all day and night if he could. Some people might call it childish; the way that he always played games. But his parents didn’t really mind. Kenma could remember the conversation he had, had with his mother that day.

_“Kozume we need to talk.”_

_Kenma had winced inwardly at the remark; a ‘we need to talk’ usually ended up with Kenma sitting for hours listening to his parent's drone on about some random, unnecessary thing._

_“You must stop playing your games so much. It is disrupting your school and social life.”_

_Kenma paused his game and gaped at his mother, appalled by her words. Her face was stern but there was no anger in them._

_She just looked…. Tired._

_Kenma knew that work was stressing her out and that having his father leave her only last year was still affecting her. Kenma sighed and shut his PSP facing his mum._

_“Mother my grades are the same as last term and they are better than last year. I got an A in six of my eight subjects. I only didn’t do well in music and drama because I had to perform in front of the class.”_

_Actually, Kenma had only done sort of well in those because of his friend._

_She winced and smiled apologetically at him. “I know I’m sorry.” She looked at him sadly and Kenma felt his heart twitch in his chest. “I just don’t want you to throw away your youth. You have so much you can still do, like play a sport or get a girlfriend. You’re certainly pretty enough.”_

_Kenma frowned at her his heart beating faster in his chest. His parents didn’t know that he was gay and he didn’t plan on telling them anytime soon._

_Kenma opened his PSP again and continued playing his game. “I play volleyball and I’m not interested in having a love life.”_

_His mother sighed and reached out to take his game from him placing it on the table. “I know.” Her eyes searched his and Kenma felt a weird and uncommon intensity radiating from her. “But you have to promise me something Kozume.”_

_Kenma nodded, eyes not leaving hers._

_“You have to keep your grades up and you will continue with volleyball. I am happy to buy your games if you can do that.”_

_Kenma relaxed and nodded. That shouldn’t be too much…_

_Right?_

Kenma trudged through the school halls clutching the shoulder straps on his bag. His friend Hinata bounced along beside him, his orange hair bouncing as he walked. Kenma felt so small next to him even though Hinata was shorter.

Hinata was a ball of energy that Kenma had grown to tolerate over the years he had known him. Hinata was chatting about something that Kenma was probably supposed to be listening to but he couldn’t pay attention.

His chest felt tight and his breathing labored for some bizarre reason. They hadn’t even done sports yet which was where they were going now.

Kenma was already opting out going to the sick bay or not. Hinata would probably be fine. He had other friends and if he didn’t, he could probably make a new one on the spot if he really needed t-

“Kenma?”

Kenma’s thoughts were interrupted by Hinata’s voice accompanied by a hand waving in his face. Kenma hissed and smacked Hinata’s hand away.

“Kenma you just zoned out there in the middle of my story!”

“Sorry.” Kenma grumbled shoving his hands in his pockets.

“ _Anyway_ , as I was saying. Kageyama was being all grumpy in math when we were doing a worksheet and when I went to pass it back to the other people in my row behind me, he was looking at me!”

Kenma rolled his eyes, “You sure he wasn’t just waiting for a sheet?”

“He sits in a different _row_ Kenma!”

“And?”

“And when I made eye contact with him, he blushed and looked away!” Hinata threw his hands in the air as they stepped outside of the building and towards the gym. They walked into the gym putting their bags onto the bench and walking over to the rest of their class.

The teacher had decided that the class was going to be doing fitness for the next several weeks as the class wasn’t “physically fit enough to partake in any major sports”. Kenma had rolled his eyes as Hinata and a few other people started a fiery debate with the teacher about being very fit as they were part of the school's clubs.

The teacher brushed them off and arranged the class so they were sitting in a circle to warm up and stretch.

The workout was easy and Kenma should have been able to do it easily but he found himself more tired than usual, gulping down water when allowed a break from the exercise. Hinata on the other hand had pilfered a volleyball from the storage room while the teacher wasn’t looking, setting it over and over to himself.

Kenma snorted at his friend and his eyes roamed around the gym to his other classmates. A few of the girls sat in a circle talking in low voices, probably gossip of some sort. His eyes traveled over to his other classmates until his gaze finally landed on Kageyama.

The boy was watching Hinata setting to himself and his gaze never left the boy. Kenma felt a smirk tugging at his lips. Kageyama looked like he shivered and he glared around the room his gaze landing on Kenma. He scowled and looked at the ground, but not before Kenma could see a deep red blush stretch across his face.

Kenma smiled to himself wondering if they would end up together. Kageyama didn’t seem like the relationship type but Hinata surely did.

Kenma walked over to Hinata and grabbed the volleyball running away with Hinata shouting after him. Kenma smirked to himself and ran over to Kageyama dropping the volleyball in his lap before walking away.

Kenma ran behind the volleyball net’s post and watched what happened. Hinata’s face was bright red as he fumbled over his words.

Hinata turned even redder and Kenma snickered to himself as Hinata covered his face with his hands and Kageyama’s face blushed profusely as he held the volleyball up to Hinata looking away from him. Hinata grabbed the Volleyball and ran behind Kenma hiding from Kageyama.

Kenma looked at him confused.

“Shouyou?”

“Kenmayoureabitchhowcouldyoudothat?”

Kenma smirked at him crossing his arms across his chest, “I didn’t do anything except give him the volleyball. YOU did the rest Shouyou.”

Kenma looked at him accusingly and Kenma shrugged.

“What did you say to make him blush anyway?”

Hinata looked at him alarmed and his face went bright red and he looked at the ground.

“Shouyou.”

“Itwasnothingijustaskedhimtomaybehangoutwithusatlunchandhedidntsayanythingandthenheblushedandlookedaway…”

“Seriously.”

“What!”

Kenma sighed and looked over at Kageyama who quickly looked away when their eyes met. He smirked and walked away from Hinata who hastily followed him to head over to the rest of the class which was getting ready for core exercises.

-

Kenma sat against the tree playing a game on his phone while Hinata was setting the ball to himself. Again. Out of the corner of his eye Kenma saw Kageyama watching them.

Kenma got up and snuck away from the tree walking around a building towards Kageyama.

Kenma tapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around to face Kenma his face red with embarrassment.

“Kenma!” Kageyama said his voice higher than normal

Kenma quirked an eyebrow at him tilting his head at him and kicking his hips out, resting his hand on them.

“Kageyama.”

Kageyama looked at him his blush intensifying.

“I… I uh.”

“Is this about Shouyou?”

“Ah! Um, I mean. No?” Kageyama’s eyes were looking at everything. Everything but Kenma.

“Tobio.”

Kageyama whipped his head and looked at Kenma his eyes wide. Kenma smirked at him.

“That’s better.” Kenma purred before regaining a serious expression. “Is this about Shouyou?”

Kageyama looked down and kicked the dirt with his foot. “Yeah, it is.”

“Well?”

“He asked me to lunch.”

“I’m aware.”

“Huh?”

“What are you still doing here then?”

“Huh?”

Kenma rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, frustration growing. “If you want to spend time with him and deal with your little crush on my friend over there then go and set him some balls or play volleyball with him. It’s not that hard. Jeez.”

Kenma looked up again and Kageyama looked like he had just been slapped right across his face. Kenma wished he could slap him. Hinata would kill him though.

Kageyama opened and closed his mouth a few times and Kenma felt his urge to slap him intensify fifty times over.

Kageyama sighed and looked behind him at Hinata.

“Ok.” He said

Kenma flashed him a smile and grabbed his arm tugging him toward Hinata who was now looking around for Kenma worry drifting into his features as he looked around slowly before his eyes locked on Kenma dragging Kageyama toward him. His eyes widened and a blush spread across his cheekbones.

“Shouyou.”

“Kenma…”

“You owe me.”

Shouyou gulped and his eyes darted up to Kageyama. He looked away but Kenma could see his ears turn a shade of pink. Kenma let go of Kageyama’s arm and started walking back to the tree he was sitting by before.

He sat down and had a full-body shiver, shaking out his hands. Kenma buried his face in his hands and brought his face up to his chest hugging them.

_Shouyou do NOT ever make me do anything for you again._

Kenma peeked up at Hinata and Kageyama and immediately wished he hadn’t. Kageyama and Hinata were both looking at the ground smiling like dorks with faces red as beets.

Kenma could swear he could taste some vomit in his throat.

**…**

Kageyama had spent lunch with them for the whole week.

Kenma could fairly say that it was one of the most horrifying weeks of his life. Kageyama and Hinata were so sappy and drippy and cringy and Kenma couldn’t take it anymore.

On the way to school the next week Hinata would not STOP smiling to himself like an absolute dork. Kenma closed his PSP and looked over at Hinata who was still smiling.

“Shouyou.”

Hinata jumped to the side and threw his arms up in defense stumbling backward and tripping over.

Right into an ivory bush. Kenma threw his hands to cover his mouth to stop him from laughing too much. Kenma’s legs gave out and he fell down clutching his stomach now in a fit of laughter.

Hinata jumped out of the bush and growled at Kenma scratching at his arm.

“OW, Kenma!”

Kenma looked up wiping tears from his eyes and stood up again. “Sorry Shouyou that was ALL you.”

Hinata opened and closed his mouth looking for a retort before sighing, defeated. He shook his head and kept walking his smile creeping back onto his face.

Kenma cocked his head to the side in question before trotting up beside Hinata.

“So why have you been smiling so much?”

Hinata looked confused when he looked at Kenma he looked forward, musing.

“I don’t know. Don’t I always smile a lot? I mean it's not much of a difference.”

Kenma deadpanned and rolled his eyes, starting walking again.

Hinata made a squawking sound and ran up beside him again. They settled back into a walk and made it to Nekoma High in about fifteen minutes.

Definitely **not** on time.

Hinata waved to Kenma and ran to his classroom nearly running into a person walking in the halls.

Kenma walked after him, not needing to run to his classroom as it was only a few doors down.

The person that Hinata had nearly run into was still walking down the hall Kenma subconsciously drifted to the side to avoid running into his as well.

Kenma glanced up at him and his eyes widened.

He was beautiful, in a way Kenma could only describe as perfect.

Sure, his hair resembled bed hair when it stuck up on angles Kenma didn’t think was possible and a bit flopped down to cover his eyes which were a beautiful golden-brown, shiny, and alive.

If his face wasn’t already enough, he was built solidly and tall, an athlete for sure.

He looked older than Kenma maybe a third year.

Kenma had stopped walking. He knew he was staring. But how couldn’t he? The guy was beautiful.

The person stopped when he noticed Kenma and he started smiling, lifting his hand in a wave.

Kenma dropped his head so his hair covered the blush that had spread across his cheekbones and scurried past the person towards his classroom.

He could feel his eyes on him but didn’t turn around, instead walking into his classroom and sitting down in his seat.

_Who was he? I’ve never seen him before…_

Kenma’s mind raced around the person, his heart fluttering every time he thought about him.

**…**

Kenma scurried through the halls of his school toward the gym.

He was late again. For the second time today, he was late for something important. Well as important school was.

The coach had found Kenma and told him that something important was happening and if he could make it on time to practice because it was IMPORTANT.

And Kenma was LATE.

He ended up running the rest of the way to the clubroom getting dressed quickly and running into the gym where the rest of his team was standing in a circle around their coach.

Kenma quickly joined the circle praying no one noticed him.

Hinata noticed him and slowly walked over until he was next to Kenma.

“Why’re you late?”

“Teacher was being a piece of shit.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing at all.”

Hinata looks him over and shrugs before turning his attention back to the coach who was saying something about exercises and drills.

Kenma zoned out a bit, still taking in the information but able to think about other stuff that he wanted to.

“Kenma.”

Kenma jumped a bit at his name and looked over at the coach who was now looking at him.

“Yes, coach.”

“Why were you late? When I specifically told you to be here on time?”

“Uh. My teacher kept the class in.”

“Uh-huh. Ok anyway, we have an announcement.”

Kenma listened a little closer now wanting to know the news as much as anyone else.

“We’ve gotten a new member, he already played volleyball at his old school and was a formidable opponent. We’re lucky to have him on our team. You can come in now.”

“Damn that was a nice introduction. Thanks, coach.”

It was said like a purr. It reminded Kenma of a cat. He turned around to see a tall boy with black hair, golden-brown eyes, and the form of an athlete. On his face was a smirk as his eyes landed on Kenma.

Kenma felt a blush dust his cheekbones as he locked eyes with the boy.

He wandered forwards and took Kenma’s chin in his hand tilting his head up to meet his eyes fully. Kenma could feel his blush darken when he heard people start to whisper behind him.

“What is the new guy doing?! Kenma hates to be touched…”

“Is Kenma ok?”

“Who is he?”

“Kenma, are you ok? Hey! Don’t touch him!”

The last one was Hinata who right after he said it wrapped his arms around Kenma and pulled him back before standing in front of him in a protective way.

Kenma’s eyes never left the other boy’s until he stood up straight and looked at the coach again smiling.

“Hey coach, sorry I’m late.”

“Oh no It’s fine, please introduce yourself.”

“Ok.”

His gaze roamed over the team he still had a smirk on his face but Kenma could see the calculating look in his eyes.

“Anyway, hey everyone my name is Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m a third year. As coach already told you I played volleyball already before I transferred here so I’m pretty excited to start playing again.”

He crossed his arms letting his muscles show. Kenma’s eyes drifted down his body, he had well-toned arms, a broad chest but a skinnier waist which was surprising. His hips and butt were muscly as well. His legs but mostly thighs were very muscly and Kenma felt himself salivate a bit. His eyes wandered up a bit more to his-

Kenma snapped his head up and saw that Kuroo was looking at him, smirking. Kenma’s blush returned full intensity but he kept eye contact too stubborn to look away.

Kuroo looked away first and continued on about himself. Kenma felt relieved a bit more and started to relax a bit.

“Anyway, I’m a wing spiker, I was ace on my old team and I look forward to playing with you guys. Only question. Who’s your best setter?”

Everyone shuffled a bit and looked at Kenma who looked at Kuroo challengingly.

Kuroo smirked at Kenma.

“Perfect.” He purred


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! <3

Kuroo had been a part of the team for a few weeks now, choosing Kenma to be his setter and no one else.

Kenma had been tentative to be friends with Kuroo as he was a loudmouth extrovert that had girls hanging off of him everywhere.

Not only had Kuroo glued himself to Kenma in practice, but he had also made an effort to be a leech in lunchtimes.

Kenma was walking down the halls for lunch when he heard his name get yelled out behind him.

He could recognize the voice straight away. It was the voice of a demon. A demon in a human’s body. A human demon. A human demon with cat-like characteristics.

That’s what he was. A cat-human demon.

Blasted cat-human demon.

“KENMAAAAA!” Kuroo yelled again.

Kenma cringed and walked faster wanting to get away from him.

“Don’t run away! No! Bad Kenma!” Kenma would hear him getting closer and broke into a run.

Many people were watching the whole ordeal, snickering at Kenma as Kuroo caught up to him, wrapping him in a hug and picking him up, spinning him around.

“Hey Kitten~” Kuroo purred in Kenma’s ear.

_Damn cat._

“Kuroo.” Kenma almost growled. “Put. Me. Down.”

Kuroo quickly placed Kenma on the floor and scurried away from him. He looked scared and Kenma smirked walking up to him slowly.

Every time Kenma took a step Kuroo took backwards, scared of what Kenma might do. He’d seen Hinata hit Kenma with a volleyball when they were practicing.

Kenma had kicked him in the thigh and given him a dead leg before flat out ignoring him for a full week.

Kuroo wasn’t sure if he was even in the friend category yet. He was more in the annoying leech category.

Kenma kept walking until Kuroo’s back hit the wall. He tried to run away to the side but Kenma’s hands were on either side of him and he couldn’t move.

Kuroo sucked in a breath and tensed his body closing his eyes tightly.

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo winced and shut his eyes even tighter.

“Kuroo. Look at me.”

Kuroo slowly opened his eyes and met Kenma’s eyes. They were a beautiful gold, but in them was pure anger.

Kuroo winced but didn’t look away.

Kenma’s face softened, he had a slight smile when he tilted his head to the side, transfixing Kuroo in Kenma’s delicate beauty.

Kuroo gulped and Kenma picked up one of his hands running his pointer finger up Kuroo’s arm up his neck to where he cupped his face.

Kuroo winced but didn’t move. He could feel the stares of the other people in the hall around them. Everyone had stopped to watch what would happen.

Kenma let his hand run down Kuroo’s neck again. Kenma let his pointer finger stroke down Kuroo’s chest and belly, tracing his abs.

Kuroo relaxed into the touch but his eyes never left Kenma’s and Kenma’s never left his.

Kuroo started to relax even more when Kenma traced circles on his belly around his bellybutton.

Kenma’s eyes had relaxed a bit as well some of the anger leaving them.

Kenma dropped his head and looked at his finger, still tracing circles.

“Hey Kuroo?”

“Yes my Kitten?”

“Don’t run up behind me and pick me up ever again.”

“Wha- Gleh!”

Kuroo coughed and doubled over falling to his knees clutching his stomach.

He gasped for breath, coughing again. He looked up at Kenma who had taken a step back and smirking down at Kuroo.

“How-“ Kuroo coughed again gasping for air. Slowly he regained his breath and looked back up at Kenma who was still smirking at him. “How can you punch that hard?!”

Kenma tilted his head to the side and put his hands on his hips.

“I’m not the only one that plays volleyball Kuroo.”

A dark expression washed over his face and his demeanour changed instantly. The people watching started to shift in uncomfortableness and murmur between themselves.

Kenma lowered himself so he was eye to eye with Kuroo.

“Think twice before you do stuff to me.”

Kenma got up and continued walking to lunch. Kuroo got up and ran up beside him, a grin plastered on his face.

Kenma kept walking, ignoring him.

**…**

When Kenma neared his tree they heard voices. He slowed down and crept forward walking without a sound.

Hinata was at the tree with three other people Kenma didn’t recognize. One of the people had Hinata by the collar of his uniform pushing him up against the tree.

“We don’t like your kind of people in our school.” Growled the person holding Hinata against the tree.

“Oh yeah?” Hinata challenged looking the person dead in the eye, “And what ‘kind’ am I?”

“A faggot.” He spat

His fist came up and struck Hinata on the side of the jaw, Hinata’s head snapped sideways and blood spurted out of his mouth onto the ground. Hinata turned to face him again and a trail of blood was running down from the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck you.” Hinata snarled spitting in the guys face.

The guy lifted his hand above his head again, he was shaking with rage.

“Hey! Don’t you dare punch him again.”

Kenma had dropped his bag and was slowly walking toward the tree.

The guy looked over and looked Kenma up and down. He smirked and turned back to Hinata.

“I’ll come back to you shrimpy.”

He slammed Hinata against the tree causing his head to bash against the trunk. He let go of Hinata’s collar and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

“Shouyou!” Kenma screamed starting forward.

The person who had punched Hinata stepped in-front of him and Kenma stopped dead in his tracks, looking the guy up and down.

He was muscly and probably strong. Kenma bit his lip and looked at the other two guys out of his peripheral vision, they were strong as well but the one in front of Kenma was definitely the strongest.

“Why would you do that to my friend.” Kenma growled.

The other guy sneered and his eyes narrowed, sweeping over Kenma again.

“Because he’s a faggot.” He spat.

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“He likes boys. That’s disgusting. None of us want someone like him here.”

“What if I don’t like people who like girls? Would you want people to punch you because you like girls?”

The other guy bristled and took a step forward pointing a finger at Kenma.

“Well that makes no sense! It’s normal to like girls. It’s gross if you like boys. Do you like boys?”

“I’m straight but that’s hardly the point you can’t do that to people just because you can’t accept them.”

The guys smirked and took another step forward so he was right in front of Kenma. He rested a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him.

“Oh, it is the point though. You like girls so that’s ok. What’s your name?”

“Get your hand off of me.”

“I said what’s your name Kitten?”

“Get your hand off me and don’t call me that.”

“Aren’t you the one that always hangs out with that new third year? What’s his name? Kuroo?”

“Get. Your. Hand. Off. Of me.”

“Why Kitten? What are you going to do otherwise?”

Kenma’s fist met his nose and the guys reeled back clutching his nose as blood ran down his face.

“What the fuck!” He yelled, He looked over at his friends and growled at them, “What the hell are you doing just standing there?! Get him!”

One of the guys started forward his fist raised above his head. He charged at Kenma and through the punch. Kenma ducked out of the way, punching his in the stomach along the way.

The other person who had stayed back was now laying on the ground groaning and Kageyama stood next to Hinata, gently lifting his head so he was sitting up against the tree.

Kenma heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see the other person charging again. Kenma braced himself thinking of all his options.

Suddenly the guy stopped running from an invisible force holding him back by his neck.

Well not so invisible. Kuroo was holding the person by his neck, he pulled him back and quite literally threw him away by the neck.

Kuroo’s face made a dramatic change from burning anger to relief to worry back to anger. He kneeled down in-front of Kenma and put his hands on both of his shoulders. Looking him over.

“Kenma are you ok?”

Kenma rolled his eyes and turned away from Kuroo walking over to Hinata.

“I’m fine just worried about Shouyou.”

He knelt down next to Hinata opposite Kageyama. Kageyama held Hinata’s hand and was checking his face. A dark bruise had started to form on the left side of his face.

The guy who had punched Hinata was starting to walk back toward them. Blood was flowing down his face and his nose was on a crooked angle.

Looking angry was an understatement. He would have had steam coming out of his ears and his eyes would have had fire in them.

He took another step forward and Kuroo stepped up standing in between the guy and where Kageyama and Kenma sat with Hinata.

“Did you do this to Hinata?” Kuroo snarled crossing his arms.

“So what if I did!” He pointed an accusing finger at Kenma and growled “Your little Kitten over there punched me in the nose!”

“You’re not allowed to call him that.”

“I don’t give a shit what I’m allowed or not allowed to call him.”

He looked over at Kageyama, who was still holding Hinata’s hand and watching his face intently for any signs of him waking up.

The guy looked disgusted as he continued to watch Kageyama and Hinata. Kageyama finally looked up and glared at the guy. He stood up and walked over to the person.

“Did you do this to him?”

“Yes.” The guy spat, “Because he’s a faggot.”

Kageyama stepped forward and punched him in the jaw sending him reeling backward. He gained his balance and started running away from the scene.

“Asshole.” Kageyama spat before heading back to Hinata and picking him up to take to the school nurse.

**…**

Kenma sat outside the nurse’s office, fiddling with his fingers. Kageyama was in the room with Hinata, where Kenma wished he was.

Kenma had followed Kageyama as he took Hinata to get his injuries checked. The nurse had only allowed one person in with Hinata and Kenma had said for Kageyama to go in with his boyfriend.

Kuroo had stayed behind and gathered everyone’s stuff. Apparently Kuroo and Kageyama had been walking back together when they saw the second guy attack Kenma.

Kenma was grateful that they had come when they had. Otherwise the outcome would have been much worse.

The bell rang for the last period of the day to end and Kenma realised he’d been sitting there for two whole periods.

He looked down at his fingernails which he had bitten raw. There was blood dripping down his fingers and onto the floor.

His breathing quickened and he felt his chest clench. His focus zeroed down onto the blood dripping on the floor.

Suddenly the room felt like one thousand degrees and breathing became impossible.

His hands were trembling and he felt dizzy. Kenma couldn’t focus on anything as the world spun around him. He grabbed the chair and gripped onto the plastic as hard as he could.

Black was eating in from the sides of his vision. His breathing grew frantic and sweat dripped off of his brow.

His limbs slowly gave way and he slumped over in his chair falling to the ground, gasping for air as his vision blacked out.

Kenma swore he could hear someone calling his name before all of his senses shut down.

**…**

Kenma came to in a familiar room. It’s four dark navy walls comforting.

Curtains covered the window but from the look of it, it was dark outside. He was lying on a bed next to the window.

On the other side of the window was a desk and a chair. On the opposite wall was a dresser which clothes were packed into.

Kenma relaxed into the peacefulness of his bedroom.

The door creaked open and someone walked in. Kenma closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Whoever walked in placed something on his side table and sat down on his bed.

 _To heavy to be mum,_ Kenma thought, _But who else could it be?_

A hand reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Kenma’s ear. Kenma sucked in a breath.

_Oh. Oh no. That’s who was calling me, who found me outside the nurse's office. It was-_

“Your breathing changed. I know you’re awake.”

Kenma’s eyes snapped open and he saw Kuroo sitting on his bed. He was smiling down at him.

Kuroo withdrew his hand and put it in his lap. Kenma met his eyes and was slightly taken aback.

They were a beautiful golden colour, only a bit darker than his own. In them was a mixture of many different emotions.

Kenma was usually very good at reading other people’s emotions. Kenma could pick out a range of emotions from Kuroo.

He could see relief, anxiousness and worry, sadness and many more. But there was one that Kenma couldn’t name. It was swimming through his eyes and showing in all of his other features.

There was a softness because of this emotion that Kuroo had only ever shown for Kenma. Instead of his usual smirk there was a soft smile.

His demeanor was softer and more approachable than usual and Kenma could feel his heart speed up.

Kuroo suddenly shook his head as if to clear his thoughts and grabbed what he had placed on Kenma’s side table.

He held out the glass of water to Kenma and he sat up taking it from Kuroo, drinking it with small sips. He lowered the glass and held it in his lap.

He didn’t look up at Kuroo but at the water. “Kuro what. What happened?”

“Kuro?” Kuroo asked looking puzzled.

Kenma shrugged but didn’t look up. Kuroo chuckled and Kenma could feel his gaze finally leave him. Kuroo looked at the other wall for a while before answering.

“I think you had a panic attack.”

Kenma’s gaze shot up and he stared at Kuroo, horrified.

“You had bitten your nails raw. They were actually bleeding, I had to wrap them.”

Kenma looked back down to the glass and noticed for the first time, the bandages around some of his fingers, blood seeping through them.

“You were also sweating like crazy, your clothes were drenched and your breathing wasn’t great either. It was sharp and didn’t sound like you were getting much air.”

Kenma looked down and realized he was in some of his pajamas. He looked up at Kuroo his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

Kuroo looked back at him and realized what he had said. He jumped off of the bed, waving his hands around in front of him.

“Oh no, no no no no no, that was your mum!”

Kenma sank back down into the bed and sighed.

“Oh thank god, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Ohoho, really? I think you forget that I see you naked everyday.” Kuroo purred smirking.

Kenma threw his pillow at him scowling.

“It’s very different when I’m unconscious, Kuro!”

Kuroo walked back over to the bed and knelt on it with one knee. Running one finger down Kenma’s body.

“Really cause I think you look great naked.”

Kenma’s sucked a breath in as Kuroo’s finger trailed down his abs and to his legs. It dragged over his thighs and Kenma found it hard to breathe.

Kuroo lifted his finger off and looked up at Kenma, worried.

“Hey hey hey, it’s ok, breathe.”

Kuroo took Kenma’s hands in his and gently reassured him, tracing circles on Kenma’s hand with his thumb.

Kenma’s breathing evened out and he looked away at the wall, ashamed.

“Hey. It’s ok. I’m sorry I said that Kitten.”

Kenma looked back at Kuroo and managed a small smile, shaking his head. Kuroo smiled, relieved.

“Do you want anything? Like food or something?”

Kenma nodded his head and Kuroo stood up walking out of his room and shutting his door and walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

Suddenly realization washed over Kenma. He thought of Kuroo’s voice, soft sometimes, but demanding when it needed to be.

He thought of when Kuroo had touched him, his finger trailing down his body, leaving fire wherever it had touched.

He thought of Kuroo’s body, his toned arms, and thighs. His defined abs and chest.

He thought of his eyes and their beautiful golden brown.

He thought of his hair, messy like bed-hair, but none the less beautiful.

He thought of his lips, the way they looked soft and subtle in colour and texture. Kenma wondered what they felt like on his lips.

A sudden craving to know what this felt like washed over Kenma and he started to panic, realisation hitting him.

-

Kenma was in trouble. Big trouble.

He was sitting on his bed hugging his knees, his breath was coming in short gasps.

This new realisation that Kenma had was causing another panic attack. Kenma’s body racked with coughs and he fell over onto his side, clutching his stomach, pain rippling through his chest and abdomen from the coughing.

Kenma tried to stand up, to go to the bathroom. To go anywhere, to just be somewhere other than the place of his realisation.

Kenma dragged himself off of the bed, placing his feet on the ground which was spinning beneath him.

His arms shook as he tried to push himself off the bed.

He stood up, his legs gave way and he fell to the floor. He felt something wet roll down his cheek as he sat up again.

He sat cross legged on the floor, head hanging with his hair falling down over his face, covering his tears.

Someone came running up the stairs and into his room throwing the door open.

Kuroo ran and knelt in front of Kenma and taking his head in his hands. He tilted his head up and looked at him with worry.

Kuroo brushed away Kenma’s tears with his thumb and tried a small smile.

“Kuro?”

“Yeah, Kitten?”

Kuroo whispered, like he was afraid to break the silence.

“Would you still be my friend if I liked boys?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out. He closed and opened his mouth a few more times in shock.

Kenma’s eyes widened and he quickly moved backwards back towards his bed.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that!”

More tears started to roll down his cheeks and his vision turned blurry from the tears. He could make out Kuroo moving toward him.

Kenma was pulled away from his bed and into Kuroo’s lap. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Kenma’s head. Kenma curled into his warmth, his body shaking with sobs.

“I don’t know where you would have gotten the idea that I wouldn’t accept you if you liked boys. I mean I’m bisexual, so I have no problem with it.”

Kenma moved back and stared at Kuroo wide eyed.

“You like boys… I thought you only liked girls.”

Kuroo shook his head smiling, “Yeah, I only realized it this year when I came to this school.”

Kenma looked out of his window and his mouth quirked into a small frown.

“Oh.”

“Do you want to know who made me realize it?”

Kuroo’s voice was as soft as the breeze and he only just barely whispered it. Kenma barely heard it.

“Can I?”

Kuroo took Kenma’s chin and made him face him. There was that look in Kuroo’s eyes again. The look that Kenma couldn’t decipher.

“It was you Kitten. You made me realize. I know this might be a lot but I wanted to tell you that I love you. I love you, Kozume Kenma.”

Kenma’s eyes widened and he finally realized what the look was. It was caring and empathy. Compassion and one more that Kenma finally understood.

It was love.

Love for Kenma.

Kenma moved out of his lap and kneeled in front of him. Kenma’s thoughts raced as he took in what Kuroo said.

“I’m sorry I know you probably don’t feel the same way.”

He began to stand up but Kenma caught his hand pulling him back down so he was sitting down on his knees again.

Kenma looked at the ground but didn’t let go of Kuroo’s hands.

“I do.”

Kuroo tilted his head in question while he looked at Kenma.

“You do what…”

“I do feel the same way. I-“

Kenma took a deep breath and looked up meeting Kuroo’s eyes which were wide as saucers.

“I love you.”

They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before Kenma averted his eyes taking his hands away from Kuroo’s and covering his face.

“Oh my god that was so cringy.”

Kuroo laughed, loud and boisterous. But instead of being annoyed by it like he usually was, Kenma just smiled.

Kuroo finished his laugh and pulled Kenma’s hands away from his face. He took Kenma’s hands in his and looked at him with love swimming in his eyes.

“Kozume, please go out with me?”

Kenma felt his features soften and he smiled.

“Of course Tetsurou.” Kenma whispered

Kuroo’s face went flat and his eyes flickered down to Kenma’s lips and back up to his eyes. Kenma’s eyes travelled down to Kuroo’s lips and up again. Kenma stood up on his knees moving closer to Kuroo.

Kuroo watched as Kenma moved closer to him, moving his hand to the back of Kuroo’s head and guiding his lips to meet his own.

Their lips fit together like puzzle pieces and Kenma had never felt better. He was moving without a thought, slowly and chastely.

Kenma pulled back and rested his forehead against Kuroo’s. He smiled and felt giddy laughter bubble up inside of him.

He stood up and pulled Kuroo up with him. He stepped forward and hugged Kuroo, burying his face in his chest.

“What time is it?” Kenma mumbled into Kuroo’s chest while he ran his hands through Kenma’s bleached hair.

“Around tenish.”

“Arrgh. Sleep. I want sleep.”

Kuroo chuckled and walked with Kenma attached to him to his bed. He untangled him from himself and lay him on his bed.

Kenma looked up at him disapprovingly and Kuroo smiled down at him.

Kuroo looked around the room before back at Kenma.

“Where’s the spare futon.”

Kenma huffed and made grabby hands at Kuroo.

“Kenma where is it?”

“It’s non-existent.”

“You’re impossible Kenma.”

Kenma made a disapproving noise and made grabby hands again. Kuroo sighed and carefully climbed over Kenma and lay down on the bed behind him.

Kenma wiggled backward until his back was against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo draped an arm over Kenma and pulled him flush against him. Kenma sighed and relaxed into the warmth of his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend._

_That’s a nice thought._


	3. Chapter 3

Kenma woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. His breath was coming in short gasps and his chest felt like it was clenching.

Discomfort ebbed it’s way into Kenma and he shifted in his bed.

Kenma grumbled and heaved himself off of his bed. He stumbled a bit and steadied himself on his side table.

He walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He glanced in the mirror seeing the bags that had formed under his eyes weeks ago.

He grabbed his phone from his room and a blanket heading down into his lounge room.

He sat on the couch and wrapped the blanket around himself opening animal crossing and settling in for yet another morning of no sleep.

**…**

**Shouyou (7:43am): Keeeennmmmmaaaa!!**

**Kenma (8:17am): To Early Shouyou.**

**Shouyou (8:17am): Did you forget???**

**Kenma (8:18am): Forget what?**

**Shouyou (8:19am): *Gasp* You did forget!**

**Shouyou (8:19am): (** **≧** **Д** **≦)**

Kenma stared down at his phone questioningly, racking his brain for what he might have forgotten. He slowly scrolled up the messages from Hinata and realisation hit him straight in the face.

He was supposed to go to the mall with Hinata today.

“Shit.” Kenma muttered under his breath, jumping off the couch and running up to his room.

He opened his drawers and smiled a little to himself when he realised what he wanted was there. He quickly checked the weather, it was supposed to be a bit cold today. Perfect.

He grabbed out black stockings, a black pleated skirt, a white t-shirt, and a white turtleneck, throwing the clothes on.

He ran into the bathroom, fully dressed, to do his hair and noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes. He touched them lightly and inwardly cursed his inability to sleep.

He brushed his hair and carefully put it up in an up and down, leaving his bangs out. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, the tenseness in his body slowly seeping out. It had been ages since he had been able to dress up.

His phone buzzed next to the sink and he picked it up glancing at the message.

**Shouyou (8:23am): I’m outside your house!**

**Shouyou (8:23am): (** **ノ^** **∇^)**

Kenma smiled and gabbed his ankle boots slipping them on before heading toward his front door. He stopped at the kitchen where his mum was and wrapped her in a hug.

“I’m going to the mall with Shouyou.”

His mother looked him up and down and smiled, “Ok dear. You look lovely by the way.”

He blushed and looked down at the ground, fighting the heat rising in his body. “Thanks mum.” He mumbled before turning away and walking toward the door again.

“Say Kozume, why don’t you invite that boyfriend of yours?”

Kenma stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to face his mum. He was sure his face was a bright crimson red.

“W-what?!” He whisper shouted, his eyes wide with shock. “K-Kuro? _Boyfriend_?!”

His mother smirked at him with a smirk that reminded him all too much of Kuroo’s.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him Kozume. And if you’re worried about me not accepting the fact that you like boys then you don’t worry, I think you two are very cute together.”

Kenma blinked at her, slowly gaining his composure.

“How long have you known?”

His mother chuckled and got out her phone, scrolling through something. Kenma got a bad feeling in his stomach as she started talking again.

“Do you remember when that boy attacked Shouyou and he got knocked out?”

Kenma nodded slowly, of course he remembered. Hinata had a concussion for a week afterward, Kenma had never been more afraid in his life.

Obviously, Hinata was fine now; he was outside Kenma’s door waiting to go to the mall.

“Well, Kuroo had brought you home after your panic attack that night. He asked the manager where you lived and carried you all the way here.”

His mother smiled and Kenma looked down at his feet, smiling to himself. He had to remember to thank Kuroo.

He could hear the fondness in his mother’s voice when she spoke next. “I asked what had happened and he told me everything. He was so, so worried about you. He was beginning to panic so I asked him when he had met you and he said around the start of this term. He told me how you have been setting to him and have ‘improved’.”

She chuckled lightly to herself and Kenma felt his heart squeeze with love for his mother, who was so wonderful in so many ways.

When his mother spoke again Kenma could barely hear her, forcing him to take a step forward.

“He spoke of you with such… affection. Pride. Respect. I knew instantly that he loved you. I asked him and he said yes. He was so sure of it. He asked if he was allowed to ask you out and I was the happiest I’d ever been.”

Her soft loving smile was replaced with a mischievous smirk and Kenma felt his stomach stir.

“I also told him you’re a wimp and will never make the first move. I told him to tell you and by the looks of it he did.”

His mother held up her phone for Kenma to see. On it was a picture of him and Kuroo sleeping. Kuroo was spooning him and Kenma could feel the heat rising to his face.

He swiftly turned and walked toward the door, his mother yelling after him.

“Text him to go with you!”

“No!” Kenma yelled back

“I have his number! I can text him as well!”

Kenma ran the rest of the way out of the house, grabbing Hinata’s arm and pulling him along.

His cheeks were crimson red, but a small smile tugged at the sides of his mouth, his mouth quirking into a grin.

**…**

It wasn’t odd for Kenma and Hinata to walk with their arms linked. Some of the people they knew didn’t pay any attention to it anymore because it wasn’t a rare occurrence.

They were walking through the mall towards the one shop they frequented.

They walked inside the games shop and Kenma instantly walked over to the giant wall covered in games.

Hinata slowly walked around, grabbing a small keychain that Kenma would like and slipping it to the cashier. They had been here so many times that the cashier knew that Hinata was going to buy something for Kenma quickly letting him buy it without Kenma seeing.

He pocketed the keychain and walked over to Kenma who was walking the length of the wall slowly, looking over all the games.

Hinata waited until he had walked the wall before he walked up to him.

“You see anything you want?”

Kenma shook his head and walked around the rest of the store before smiling at the cashier and walking out.

Hinata waved to the cashier and ran after Kenma, who had proceeded to walk toward their favourite café.

They sat down and ordered their usual; iced chocolate for Kenma and a hot chocolate for Hinata.

They sat waiting for their drinks, making idle conversation about random games they had heard of.

A few minutes later their drinks still hadn’t come and Hinata got up excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Kenma opened his phone and saw a message from Kuroo.

**Tetsurou (8:45am): Heyy Kitten. Do you want to hang out today?**

Kenma instantly felt bad and guilt swam in his stomach and placed his phone on the table in front of him.

He heard people walking up behind him and he froze. Someone’s hand came over his shoulder and lay down on the table.

Kenma could feel the person’s presence above him and he tried to shrink down into his chair more.

The person grabbed his chair and forcefully turned it around, the sound of the metal chair leg scraping against the concrete ground was like a cat clawing at his ears.

The chair was turned to the person fully now. Kenma looked up, terrified, and realised there were another two people standing behind the one in front of Kenma.

“Oh my, you’re even cuter up close, aren’t you?”

The person’s other hand came up under Kenma’s chin and lifted it up to make him look into his eyes. Kenma was trembling as he saw the look of malice and desire in the person’s eyes. A smirk was on his lips and Kenma gulped, breathing shallowly.

The stranger’s eyes wandered down to Kenma’s chest and his eyes narrowed.

“You’re flat.”

Kenma’s hands came up to cover his chest. The person smirked and he grabbed the bottom of Kenma’s turtleneck, trying to tug it over his head.

Kenma tried to whack his hand away while keeping his shirt down.

The guy was smirking at Kenma’s seemingly futile efforts as he struggled to get away from the guy.

“Get away from me!”

Kenma screamed and kicked out. His foot connected with something and the guy stumbled away from him, limping on his right leg.

“You fucking Bastard! You kicked me in the knee!”

He walked forward again and tugged Kenma up by the collar, slamming him against the wall next to their table.

Their table was in a small alleyway that you could only see into if you really looked. Kenma had loved it because it was secluded and quiet.

Apparently, this was something that would be Kenma’s demise.

The guy raised his fist and punched Kenma in the stomach.

Kenma coughed, a metallic taste rising in his mouth. The guys snickered and punched him again.

Kenma coughed again and again, pain shooting through his body with each one.

The guy punched Kenma again and he heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snap before an unbelievable amount of pain hit Kenma like a freight train. He screamed and tried to stay still, to make it hurt less.

The pain was a stab, multiple continuous stabs that hurt like a bitch every time he took a breath.

The person snickered and raised his fist again.

Kenma thrashed out and kicked him again. Only he kicked him in the stomach, somewhere that it wouldn’t hurt especially from someone that had a broken something.

The guy snickered and raised his fist again.

“Please… Stop…”

The person laughed and Kenma cringed, wishing he hadn’t when pain shot through his body.

“Bet you wouldn’t have the guts to sacrifice your pride and call out for help?”

Kenma glared at the guy, rage swimming through his body. “People probably heard me scream.”

“Probably.”

“But yeah I will. PLEASE SOMEONE HEL-“

The guy slapped his hand over Kenma’s mouth and growled. “Shut the fuck up you little crossdressing retard.”

His hand came off of Kenma’s mouth and punched him again. Kenma coughed and blood sprayed out of his mouth onto his attacker who was smirking now.

 _Sick bastard._ Kenma thought.

He raised his fist again but someone Yelled at the end of the alleyway.

“Hey! Let her go!”

Kenma turned his head, his eyes widening. He heaved a breath and yelled with the last of his strength.

“Kuroo! Help!”

Kenma could see the person running towards them now. Kenma smiled before the person dropped him and his chest flared up in pain.

He faintly heard the three people running away over the pounding in his ears.

Someone flipped him over and he screamed in pain. The person lay him on his back and Kenma could finally see them.

Their permanent bed hair was sticking up on odd angles, the bit that usually covered his right eye was hanging down and Kenma could see the worry in both of the golden-brown eyes.

Kuroo’s hands slowly moved over his body looking over him for injuries. His hands brushed over Kenma’s ribs and he hissed in pain.

“Sorry! I’m sorry Kitten! What happened are you ok?”

Kenma nodded, “Yeah I’m alright. Fucking dick punched me in the ribs a few times. Think he broke one.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened in alarm and he sat back up on his heels looking behind him.

“Oi Bokuto! Call an ambulance!” Kuroo turned back to Kenma, “Can you stand and walk?”

Kenma mentally checked himself and nodded.

“I’ve read something about something like this. You have to lift me up under my arms and straight into a standing position. I can’t bend or anything. I’ll be fine to walk slowly after that. It’ll hurt though.”

Kuroo moved behind Kenma and put his arms under his Kenma’s.

He stood Kenma up who hissed in pain as his head swam with dizziness.

Kuroo walked right behind Kenma, ready in case something happened. Kenma walked out into the sunlight and his head was assaulted, black creeping in on the side of his vision.

Kuroo put his hand on Kenma’s shoulder and guided him under an umbrella that covered a table in shade. Kenma sat down on the table slowly, trying not to injure himself more.

Kuroo paced in front of him and Kenma could feel his irritation building. Kuroo saw some person and yelled at them calling them over.

A fairly bulky guy ran over and Kenma sighed.

 _Great._ Kenma thought, _Kuro’s friends with another rowdy athlete._

Kenma rolled his eyes as the guy stopped in front of Kuroo, he looked worried and a bit scared if Kenma was being honest.

“Kuroo! Is everything ok?! We heard a scream and you just ran off! Why dis I have to call an ambulance?!”

“Bokuto! Calm down!”

Bokuto dropped his arms which he had been waving in the air for emphasise and looked at Kuroo with his eyes wide.

Kuroo took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“This is Kenma.” Bokuto’s eyes followed Kuroo’s pointing finger and his eyes widened.

He rushed forward almost barrelling into Kenma before Kuroo pushed him away shielding Kenma from him with his hands outstretched.

“Kenma! This is Kenma?! Are you alright?!”

Bokuto started forward but stopped glancing at Kuroo. “IS he ok?”

“Some guys thought it was a good idea to hit him a few times. He’s got a broken rib.”

“Oh.”

Kuroo lowered his arms and walked forward talking in low voices with Bokuto.

Kenma sighed and closed his eyes, listening to everything. He decided to listen to Bokuto and Kuroo’s conversation, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“So how do you know Kenma?”

Bokuto wasn’t even trying to whisper. Well if he was, he was doing a bad job. Kuroo’s was softer but Kenma could hear what he was saying anyway.

“He goes to Nekoma. He’s on the volleyball team.”

“WHAT?!”

Kenma cringed at the sheer volume of Bokuto’s voice, his eyes drifted open and he saw Bokuto walking towards him with Kuroo behind him, fidgeting.

“So? Kenma. You play Volleyball hey.”

Kenma nodded, glancing at Kuroo. Bokuto’s eyes lit up and his smile grew.

“Really?! What position?”

“I’m a setter.”

Bokuto gasped and looked between Kenma and Kuroo.

Kenma and Kuroo winced simultaneously, looking at each other. Kenma slowly turned to Bokuto who was still gaping and looking between them.

Bokuto seemed to snap out of his trance and pulled out his phone dialing a number.

“I’ve got to ring back they said that I should call them when I actually know what’s going on.”

Kuroo nodded and went back to pacing while Bokuto walked away a bit and began talking on the phone.

Kenma tried to close his eyes and concentrate on other things but the sound of Kuroo’s footfalls were greatly disturbing him.

He opened his eyes and watched Kuroo pacing as much as he could without getting overly annoyed.

“Kuro.”

He winced and stopped pacing glancing at Kenma.

“Come here.”

Kuroo obliged and walked up about a metre in front of Kenma. Kenma frowned and held out his left hand, (The side without broken ribs) and Kuroo took it stepping forward Kenma moved his hand from Kuroo’s hand to the back of their head pulling it down so their foreheads were touching.

“Kuro I’m fine you can stop worrying.”

“But what if you aren’t Kenma? I couldn’t lose you.”

“I know, I know. But I’m here aren’t I? I’m not going anywhere so you can calm down.”

Kuroo slowly nodded, weighing out all of his options before giving Kenma a soft smile. A brief look of worry flickered over Kuroo’s face and Kenma scrunched his nose.

“What’s bothering you Kuro?”

Kuroo bit his lip and looked down away from Kenma. “It’s just…”

“Promise you won’t leave me.”

Kenma’s eyes widened as he took in Kuroo’s words. They flowed through his body, binding him to the promise.

_Promise…_

Kenma slowly nodded taking in Kuroo’s words fully.

“I promise.”

**…**

Birds flew through the sky as a siren sounded in the distance.

A boy with black bed hair stood in front of one with blond bleached hair reaching down to his shoulders.

Their lips slotted together as they promised each other something neither of them could decide.

Promising something no one else would understand outside of their special bond.

Words floated through the air, soft like an autumn breeze. Words only for the ears of the two boys. Their universe tilting in uncontrollable ways, their fates sliding closer and closer together.

The words repeated over and over, an unbreakable vow.

“I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's so short!

Kenma sat in his hospital bed, wide awake. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go to sleep. He was practically begging at this point in time. Kenma hadn’t slept in four days and it was taking it’s toll on him. He had dark bags under his eyes and was overly exhausted.

The doctor was worried for Kenma when he hadn’t slept since he came to the hospital four days ago with two broken ribs and significant bruising on his chest and abdomen.

They had done a scan on his brain but there was nothing wrong. No irregularities in his brain waves or blood clotting that might cause these symptoms. The doctors were confused but refused to do more investigating until Kenma’s ribs had healed.

Although Kuroo had exams coming up, he was visiting Kenma every day. He would either sit on a chair next to Kenma and talk to him about random things or he would sit on the floor, completing homework and studying.

Kenma had told him many times that he could leave and go home to study but Kuroo had refused, telling Kenma that he would not leave him alone if he could help it.

Today Kenma sat alone in his room. The smell of bleach had slowly integrated it’s scent into him and he could barely smell it anymore. The white walls blinding. The artificial light was slowly driving him insane and he decided that he would heal and get out of here as soon as possible.

His eyes tracked over the room and he slowly, painfully, turned his head to look at the clock on the plastic side table.

**5:36 pm**

He sighed and moved back to his normal position. He closed his eyes and willed his body to sleep as his mind raced.

_Why’s Kuro late?_

_Is he in trouble?_

_I need to call him! Fuck… My phones on the table. Curse my broken ribs._

_Fuck you, random dude._

_I’m going to call that guy Carl._

_Fuck you carl._

_I really want to walk…_

_I’m going to be so unfit after this._

_I want apple pie…_

His mind drifted to thinking about apple pie and his worry gradually decreased as his thoughts moved away from Kuroo.

He was thinking about a random game and running it through his head when Kuroo burst into the room. He hurried over to the chair beside Kenma’s bed and plonked himself down into the chair gently taking Kenma’s hand in his.

“Hey Kitten. How are you?”

Kenma narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. He had bags under his eyes and… Something Kenma wasn’t sure of.

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“Fine. Sorry I was late. I got caught up in some stuff.”

“Oh? What stuff?”

“Nothing for you to worry about.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Yup.”

“Kuro can you please walk to that wall over there?”

“Huh? Why?”

“I thought I saw something.”

“Uhh ok…”

Kuroo got up and walked over to the wall. Kenma watched him and frowned. He turned around and glanced at Kenma. He shook his head and Kuroo shrugged walking back to his seat.

“Kuroo.”

“Kuroo?”

Kenma glared and Kuroo lifted an eyebrow in question.

“Why are you limping?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of his face.

“Kitten, Kitten, Kitten! You are mistaken! I am not limping.”

“Oh? Now you’re lying to me?!”

“Kitten! I’m not!”

Kenma glared at Kuroo as he fidgeted around. Kenma knew that Kuroo always had a hard time acknowledging the fact that something was wrong. Kenma’s eyes softened and he reached out, painful, and slow, to take his hand.

Kuroo looked up, his eyes watering. Kenma’s heart clenched and he squeezed Kuroo’s hand, who squeezed it back. A tear rolled down Kuroo’s cheek and he lay half down on the bed, his body racking with sobs. He had let go of Kenma’s hand in order to pillow his head on his arms and Kenma slowly rubbed circles on his back.

They sat there for over twenty minutes until Kuroo’s sobs had lessened into sniffles. Kenma glanced at Kuroo and decided that this was the best chance he was going to get.

“Baby… what happened?”

“It’s nothing Kitten, wouldn’t want to worry you more.”

Kenma clicked his tongue and laughed a bit, light and breezy, as much as his ribs would allow. “Not telling me is destined to worry me more. Please tell me.”

A sob escaped Kuroo and he buried his head in his arms more.

“M-My... My mu-mum…”

“Shh, take your time baby, it’s ok.”

Kuroo took a few deep breaths before starting.

“I g-got home and my mum was w-waiting there… She was mad that I was spending all my time here and she got m-mad. She got mad so she… she h-h-h…”

“You’re repeating yourself, take a deep breath and calm down.”

Kuroo nodded and took another few deep breaths, “She was drunk. She had a bottle in her hand and she… she smashed it on my leg. She punched me a few times and I ran away to here.”

Kuroo finished and dissolved into sobs. Kenma could feel a tear rolling down his cheek and he tapped Kuroo on the shoulder. He looked up at Kenma with red puffy eyes. Kenma motioned for him to come forward and he did, kissing Kenma softly.

Kenma sighed into the kiss and raised his hand to the back of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo sat down on the bed, leaning over to kiss Kenma. He moved away and lay down on the bed next to Kenma.

“She’s going to be so, so mad Kitten.”

“It’s ok Baby, you won’t need to go back there.”

“I have to K-Kitten… She gets sooo mad when I stay away.”

Kenma’s eyes started to water as he watched Kuroo. He looked so sad and Kenma didn’t know how to help. He wanted to help, he really did. But he couldn’t he didn’t know how.

**…**

Kuroo had left a few hours after the visit, apologising, and telling Kenma he had to go home. Kenma had refused and said that he should stay here or at least go to his own house.

Kuroo had shook his head and walked out the door, leaving Kenma furious.

The next day the doctor had come for a check up. Kenma dreaded these times.

“Kozume-kun, because of your… irregular, sleeping habits, we think that it is best if you stay here for a bit longer.”

“Huh? Why? I should only be here for a week or so shouldn’t I?”

“Well yes, but we would like to monitor you for a bit longer and make sure there’s nothing wrong.”

“Hmph.”

Kenma shuffled as far down into his bed as he could and crossed his arms over his chest, sticking his bottom lip out.

The doctor looked exasperated as she replied, “Well we are going to monitor your sleeping for three more days and then scan your brain to see if we can find any anomalies. Excuse me.”

The doctor briskly walked out of the room and Kenma stuck his tongue out at her.

Three days passed at a brutally slow pace and Kenma’s body was practically screaming for sleep at this stage.

He hadn’t been sleeping at home much but at least he was comfortable and was able to get an hour or two of sleep once or twice a day which had fuelled his energy for a while.

The doctor had been checking every day and every day Kenma could see him getting more and more anxious and worried which resulted in Kenma asking what the hell was wrong with him to make a doctor look that worried.

The thing that had worried Kenma the most was the fact that Kuroo’s visits were slowly getting shorter and shorter and even more infrequent by the day even though it had only been a few days. Kenma decided not to worry about it and stress Kuroo out.

On day four the doctor returned with nurses with her. Kenma narrowed his eyes as they wheeled him out of the room and into another, getting a glimpse of ‘ _X-ray’_ on his way in.

He was taken out of the bed gently and lay on a hard, cold table. The X-ray machine was suspended over him and he started to worry.

“Uh, Doctor Mizuki? What’s going on?”

The doctor turned and walked over to the bed holding the ever present clipboard to her chest.

“Well, Kozume-kun, we have decided to take an X-ray of your ribs to see if there are any implications with the healing that might be causing this anomaly.”

“Do you think there is anything wrong Mizuki-san?”

“Kozume-kun, if I’m being honest I… I don’t know.”

With that she swung around and briskly walked out of the room.

The nurses tugged his hospital gown off of his torso and left the room as well. A beeping started and Kenma shut his eyes until it had finished.

The nurses came in and did up his gown. One of them quickly explained that they were going to take a blood sample to check.

The needle felt weird as it drew the blood but Kenma didn’t complain. After the blood was taken Kenma was taken back to his room.

Kenma looked around confused as the nurses walked out and the doctor came in. She sat down next to the bed.

Kenma looked over worriedly and she sighed looking over her clipboard.

“Well, Kozume-kun, we are going to test the blood but that will take a day or two. We are inviting in your mother to discuss some… theories…”

She glanced down at her clipboard and looked up at him again.

“Is there anything you would like?”

“Can you invite Kuro?”

“Kuro…”

“Oh sorry. Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s the friend that is always visiting.”

“Oh, I know who you mean don’t worry. I will call him, he’s down as one of the emergency contacts.”

Kenma felt the ghost of a smile play on his lips.

“Thank you.”

**…**

When Kenma’s mum arrived he felt like it was easier to breathe.

She rushed into the room running up beside Kenma and hugging him as much as she could without hurting him.

He felt his eyes tear up and silently berated himself. This was not the time for crying, he was the hurt one. His mother was allowed to worry about him and cry.

He was fine he wasn’t allowed to cry by his standards.

She sat down in the chair and took his hand, squeezing it softly.

“Kenma darling, are you feeling ok? I’m sorry I didn’t visit. I so so sorry this is happening, it shouldn’t happen to you my son…”

“Mum it’s ok. Really, I’m fine. You had work you didn’t have to come and visit you’re busy anyway.”

A tear rolled down her cheek and she squeezed his hand again.

Something crashed to the floor outside of Kenma’s room and Kuroo appeared in the door, rushing over to Kenma.

“Heyy Kitten, how’s it going?”

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“Good as gold.”

Kenma quirked an eyebrow and Kuroo flashed him one of his signature shit eating smirks.

The doctor knocked on the doorframe and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She gripped the clipboard to her chest and walked to stand at the foot of Kenma’s bed.

“Ahem, we have some, uh, theories…”

She glanced down at the clipboard and Kenma felt the urge to rip it out of her hands.

“First of all, we’d like to ask some questions to confirm our suspicion I suppose. Kozume-san? May I ask you a few questions about your medical history?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long! Gomen!  
> No excuses I just got a bit distracted haha.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I will aim to post within 2 - 3 weeks this time.  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!  
> I've just been lazy and couldn't find time to write.  
> Anyways, this chapter is shit and it's really just a filler.

“Kozume-kun I am sorry to inform you that you have been diagnosed with Heart Failure. It is a medium case but you will need a heart transplant in a few months at the latest.”

The doctor got up bowed, “I’ll leave you to talk for a few minutes.”

She walked out and Kenma’s mum threw herself at him.

“K-Kenma! My baby!”

Her wails echoed through the room as Kuroo slowly moved to hug Kenma. There were tears streaking down his face.

“We’ll f-fix this Kitten… I promise.”

A single tear rolled down Kenma’s cheek as he stared forward.

_I promise…_

**…**

Kenma stared up at the ceiling feeling nothing. Nothing but tiredness.

The doctor had come in a few hours ago but Kenma was just getting sick of staring at the same white wall all day.

Kenma tilted his head back and glanced up at the ceiling, closing his eyes.

What a rollercoaster his life was at this stage. He had always been the introverted kid that always played games and got A’s in all of his classes. The kid that was good at volleyball and was really fit even though he played games all day.

Then he met Kuroo. What an instant love it had been. Kenma had been attached ever since the day he had seen Kuroo in the hallway.

It had been such a lovely time with Kuroo, but suddenly his whole world was crumbling before him and Kenma didn’t know what to do anymore.

There was a knock at the door and Kenma startled, sitting up quickly. A small girl poked her head through the door, looking at Kenma.

“Oh thank god you’re awake! I was worried I would walk on you sleeping!”

Kenma tilted his head and looked at her questioningly.

She noticed and tilted her head back.

“What is it?”

“I only sleep like an hour a day…”

“Yeah? So? That’s still an hour I could have walked in on.”

A smile tugged at Kenma’s lips and looked up at the ceiling again.

“Yeah… I suppose so.”

“Oh! So I’m your new nurse, I haven’t been working that long but that’s ok. Um, so here it says that you have heart failure, I’m very sorry about that, dear. Um, emergency contacts…. Sara Kozume, that must be your mother… Kuroo Tetsurou.” She looked up, glancing at him and back down at her clipboard. “And who might he be?”

Kenma felt a blush rush to his cheeks and he ducked his head down so his hair covered his face.

“No-one…” He murmured

Yachi rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed sitting on the end of it.

“Kozume-kun, May I tell you something?”

Kenma glanced up at her and nodded slightly, “I have no control over what you can and can’t tell me.”

“Well TECHNICALLY you can because you are my patient and I am obligated to take care of you and cater to your needs.”

Kenma raised his head and blinked at her.

“Well please enlighten me on your addition to this conversation.”

“I am a lesbian, I have a girlfriend and am very proud of that. I am also very open and accepting about these types of relationships.”

Kenma was staring at her now as she stared back.

“Oh shit.. Um uuummmm I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to assume! Ahaha.”

Kenma still sat there, blinking.

Yachi was looking red as a tomato as she folded in on herself, tucking her head in between her knees.

Kenma shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

“Oh. OH. WAIT NO! I’m sorry!”

Kenma waved his hands around trying to get a point across.

“No, I’m sorry. You were right! I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable Yachi-san!” Kenma felt panic rising in his stomach.

Yachi jumped a bit back and stared at him. “Oh.”

Kenma offered her a small smile and her smile returned. “The hell even was that?”

She started to laugh and Kenma felt a small happiness blossom in him.

“Honestly…”

He looked up at the ceiling, a full smile gracing his lips.

“I don’t know.”

**…**

Yachi strolled through the halls of the hospital, towards Kenma’s room.

Although she was only his nurse, they were spending a lot of time with each other, they had become quite good friends and Yachi was proud of herself for that.

Her footsteps echoed even though there were many people in the hall, she reached Kenma’s room and peeked through the door. Kenma was sitting up and talking to someone. Yachi leant more on the door to try and see who it was.

A tall boy was sitting on the seat by the bed, looking up at Kenma. His hair was the worse case of bedhead that Yachi had ever seen and she scrunched up her nose.

Kenma’s face twisted into a light and happy laugh, an honest and open smile gracing his lips.

Yachi turned away from the door and sat down on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the hallway. She took out her phone and opened up a game. She didn’t even know what it was or the purpose of it. It was purely to pass time.

Another fifteen or twenty minutes passed before the other boy came out of the room. Yachi glanced up and saw that he was smiling. He waved to Kenma inside the room and he shut the door. He turned around and the smile vanished off of his face.

He slid down the door and sat down on the ground. He drew his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms on top. Hiding his head in his arms. His body started to shake and a sob broke through and Yachi felt her heart break.

She pocketed her phone and walked over to the boy crouching down beside him. She hesitated before resting a hand on his shoulder. The boy’s head jerked up and he stared at her. Yachi felt her heart squeeze when she saw his tear-streaked face and puffy eyes.

“Hello dear, are you by any chance Kuroo-san?”

The boy slowly nodded and confusion clouded his eyes. He went to open his mouth but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and Yachi offered him a small smile.

“It’s alright dear, my name is Yachi-san, I am Kenma’s nurse.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he finally found his voice, thick and scratchy from the crying.

“Thank you for taking care of Kenma.”

Yachi felt the blood rush to her face and her eyes widened. “Oh! Oh no, it’s ok, really! I’m just doing my job is all!”

A small smile flickered onto his face before he frowned back at the ground.

“Yachi-san… are you… were you? Ever scared of losing someone that you loved?”

Yachi’s eyes softened as Kuroo looked back toward her, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Come with me, I want you to meet someone.”


End file.
